


A Night in Leblanc

by PeculiarlyAirie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ace Detective Akira, M/M, Persona Secret Santa 2018, fate swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarlyAirie/pseuds/PeculiarlyAirie
Summary: Goro and Akira have a late night chat over some coffee. Some feelings may be spilled. // Fateswap AU written for Persona Secret Santa 2018!





	A Night in Leblanc

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing I'm posting in 6 years, huh? haha well i hope its enjoyable! I'm personally very invested in ace detective Akira and while I'm not sure this narrative does him justice, maybe I'll write something in the future that goes more in depth! thanks to the Persona Secret Santa team for setting this all up!!
> 
> apologies for any mistakes, it's very late

The siphon let out one last hiss as the coffee finished draining, and Goro couldn’t help but let out a sigh. The day’s events kept playing out in his head, The Shujin cultural festival -- what was supposed to be a plan to see what Akira knew, to play his game, ended them up in the hot seat. Goro of course was not thrilled with the turnout and what would be coming in the next few weeks. How could he be? He was--

His thoughts lost pace as the front door opened and none other than the Ace Detective himself walked on in. Smug grin on his face, briefcase with the signature “A” on the counter, and hands running through his hair. A sure sign he was either tired or stressed, but probably both. Tension filled the air, the silence almost palpable, words being left unsaid because neither knew how to even start the conversation. It was almost as if time stopped for just a moment -- not long enough to enjoy the company of one another but still too long for comfort. The silence was first broken by Akira, taking a seat in the chair closest to the door and flashing that dumb, enchanting smile.

“One cup of your finest brew, please?” He asked, innocently enough. Goro couldn’t help but smile as he set down the freshly made cup and quickly began preparing himself another to round out the night. They sat together still in a heavy silence, sipping their drinks and not looking at each other until Goro just couldn’t help himself.

“Why do you have to do this?” He asked, not even sure what he was referring to himself. The lying? The interfering? The nighttime visits that they both knew weren’t good for them. Maybe all of it, maybe none of it.

“Do what? My job” Akira couldn’t help the chuckle that came with his words. He knew Goro was smart -- couldn’t be where he is without some cunning knowledge -- but he also could tell that wasn’t what he meant. “You know I don’t like this fake vigilante justice you all think you’re promoting. It’s dangerous. You’re smarter than this.”

“You think I don’t know this is dangerous,” Goro shot back with a pointed glare. Of course he knew this was dangerous. That he could get caught at any moment. That any one step into a palace could very well be his last. Yes, it was dangerous, but so where the adults they were dealing with. If Goro had to sacrifice his safety to fix the world just a bit, so be it. “And what does it even matter to you? At the end of the day, we both know this is just a job for you and your self-centered sense of justice.”

“My self-centered sense of justice? Look at you! You’re out here running around like you know better than the police! You can’t just go around changing people; it’s not right! How is this justice, Akechi? How do you not see what’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it then, Kurusu? What do you care if it’s dangerous? Your job would be so much easier if I were dead now, wouldn’t it? So what’s your issue?!” Goro was heated now, forgetting his coffee entirely in favor of pointedly staring at Akira. Who was he to get mad about safety? What did he care that the Phantom Thieves could get hurt? That wasn’t his problem and would never be. He couldn’t fathom why Akira put the stakes so high; why he was so invested in this game that only he was playing? Just to be right?

“Well maybe I actually care about you, did you think of that? Maybe If you could get your head out of the damn clouds you could see that someone loves you! But that would be too much to ask, huh?”

The silence again. They stared at each other from across the counter. Goro was dumbfounded, lost in a stupor with his brain going a mile a minute and his heart going even faster somehow. Akira, embarrassed, gazed off to the side wishing to take back every word that came out of his mouth, this whole conversation. Wishing to rewind time to before he got off in Yogen, to just go home instead. Life could be easier, but instead he was there in Leblanc to deal with the consequences of what he just said.

“You… you what?” Goro whispered, still shocked. He was frozen in place until Akira began to gather his things hastily, muttering a “we can talk about this later” and striding out the door before his hand could even reach out to where Akira once sat.

Alone once again in the cafe, Goro at least had the relief of closing time to keep away the dread for a while.


End file.
